Dare?
by Bloody Elixir
Summary: One day... Hiroomi was so bored, that he as- forced Akihito to play truth or dare with him.
1. Truth Or Dare?

"Akkey," the man wearing a scarf called, his fingers tracing the edges of the table, "Let's play truth or dare."

"Su- Wait, what?" the man who was referred to asked.

He was startled to be exact. Did his ears hear it right? Truth or dare, was it? Such a dicey game for both of them, and yet…

"So, do you accept?" Hiroomi questioned as he makes a snapping sound with his fingers. He knew the boy beside him was lost in thought.

"Alright!" Akkey in all of a sudden blurted it out of his mouth, not that he wanted to. He can't believe that he actually said that.

_I better not regret this…_ He thought.

"You go first," Nase requested, gazed at him.

"No, you go first! You started this." the blond retorted.

"Fine then," the raven-haired man accepted, with an impish look on his face, "Dare."

Akihito opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He closed it, and opened it again alongside raising his index finger. Why? Why won't he say anything?

He hadn't thought of a decent dare for him.

"What's the matter, Akkey?" Hiroomi asked in an infuriating tone, waving a hand in front of him, "Did you eat something bad?" he teased.

Akkey just sighed and slapped his hand hard, "I'll start." he demanded, in loss of words. The other man simply nodded in response.

"Dare."

He chuckled; he patiently waited for this moment to come. The dare just slipped past his lips…

"I dare you to steal Kuriyama's eyeglasses!"


	2. The Dare

_I can't believe that I agreed to this…_ Poor Akihito thought.

In dismissal, he had to tail Mirai without being noticed. The thing is she was consistent on finding senpai, who was actually stalking her right now. Why did he do the dare in the first place? Well, Hiroomi persuaded him with sweet talk, not that kind of 'sweet' though (You perverts!). And, it was a dare; if he ever finishes this he can dare him to do something worse. Don't worry, Akkey was prepared. He bought a ninja costume, all black and there was even a mask included. There is no way he'd fail this mission.

"I wonder where he could have gone to…" the little girl murmured to herself, "He left his bag in the clubroom for some reason…"

_Shit!_ He thought.

He just realized a horrible mistake he made earlier. His school bag! It has all the materials he needed and yet… it was with the supposed victim anyway. And this concludes that the first mission is…

A total failure.

* * *

"Where is it, Akkey?" Hiroomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kanbara glared at him, pulled a chair then sat on it. He does not want to evoke the event yesterday, not at all.

"I'll try again today." he responded and shrugged.

"Ooh! You actually failed!" Nase teased, resting his head on his hand to a side, "You better DO it today!"

"I'll try."

"You should."

"I'll try my best."

"Don't try. You should be able to do it today!"

"Fine!"

_Is he that desperate?_ Akihito thought.

The one wearing a scarf stared at him, creepily. Akkey knew what that man wanted to hear.

"Geez, stop that will you?" he requested, "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"Kuriyama!" the senpai called, waving his hand hello.

"Se-senpai!" Mirai puffed, "You left your bag…" she smiled awkwardly.

"Ah, right! Sorry…" he said as he grabbed his bag and sprinted away in embarrassment. He did this without a second thought, no regrets!

* * *

When the bell rang, Akihito rushed out of the classroom. He double checked his things, and his bag. He can't repeat the same mistake over again. He ran to the male restroom, slammed the door open and rolled to a vacant cubicle. He then changed into his ninja costume, while chanting some confidence boosters.

And so this was the start of mission two.

He was now preparing himself to ambush his own cute junior. It's a very complicated matter, he believes. Taking eyeglasses away from bespectacled beauties is such drudgery, an immoral sin! And he had do to this anyway, what a shame. He sneaked at the hallway, slowly but surely. He felt like an assassin cunningly following his victim. He was waiting for the perfect chance.

He spotted Mirai Kuriyama, walking hastily along with Mitsuki, wearing eyeglasses. Damn! She looks great in those!

_No! I shouldn't be distracted!_ Akkey thought.

Then they walked to a nearby restaurant. It looked grand and luxurious, with big lights that sparkle, and welcoming smiles from the waiters. It made Mirai fascinated; it was proudly a five-star restaurant after all. But why did they go there? It's up to Akihito Kanbara to figure out!

_Here's my chance!_ He thought.

Going to the restroom, Hiroomi's sister left her table. Kuriyama is now temporarily alone, her hands on her lap clutched into fists, and staring at them. She seems to be pondering about…

"Senpai didn't even thank me." she murmured then pouted.

Thanking about the bag, it was. And clueless on what Mirai said, Akkey entered the restaurant casually, immediately approaching her. She just looked at him blankly, and made an awkward atmosphere.

"What are you doing here?" Kanbara asked, fidgeting a little. He has no confidence in his social skills, not at all, but he can speak up properly when required to.

"Senpai!" the Spirit World Warrior blurted out, and got flustered. She adjusted her eyeglasses and asked, "Why are y-"

Poor Kuriyama wasn't able to finish her sentence, because Akihito grabbed her spectacles by the bridge, and ran away as fast as he can. He ran and ran on his way to home, and was panting already, yet he can't stop. He held the red frames tightly in a way like that costs his life. While ignoring his surroundings, Akkey was all thumbs and bumped onto somebody. Fortunately, they didn't fall on top of each other. And that somebody was actually the scarf bastard. It was fate working its ways.

"What a coincidence!" Nase said then grinned.

"I have it," Kanbara informed, shoving the stolen eyeglasses in front of him.

It took some time for the siscon to react. He was just like 'OOH!' and examined the stolen object carefully. Impressed, he winked at the blond and snatched the eyeglasses from him.

"It'll be my turn tomorrow," Hiroomi reminded in a silly manner, "Also, you look silly in that costume…"


	3. Truth?

The following day, Akihito Kanbara did not go to school. He felt so guilty of what he did to Kuriyama, even though he had the choice of not doing such a dare. With these kinds of thoughts flooding inside his head, he dawdled on cleaning the lenses of his precious specs collection. While doing so, he would compliment on them on how pluperfect they were, like it would be the apocalypse if an accident occurred to any of them.

It unerringly took several hours wiping all of the lenses clear and sparkly. And his cell phone kept on ringing like there was no tomorrow, in which he managed to ignore anyway. Also, it was already sunset, he only knew by peeking outside the window. Wearing a stupefied face, he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He started to ponder on how he should approach Mirai the next day, and if he can pull it off.

Despite all those, his phone still rang and rang… and in all of a sudden, it finally stopped. Akihito immediately noticed and grabbed it, for his instincts were already bothering him. Then he checked the missed call list, there were 57 missed calls from a siscon. How persistent of him! But now, once again, it had stopped already… and Akkey heard a knock.

"Akkey? Are you in there?"

"No…"

_Shit!_ He thought. How idiotic of him to respond! Snickers can be heard from the doorstep.

"Let me in!" Hiroomi requested in a sheepish tone, and still tried to hold in his laughter.

The blond sighed in a loss and opened the door anyway. He saw his friend sweating all over, his scarf hanging on his shoulder, and panted in front of him.

"Come in." he welcomed, gently closing the door.

"Finally…" Nase muttered as he jumped on Akkey's mattress. He was that tired.

"You won't visit me without a reason, right?" Akihito asked suspiciously, and raised an eyebrow.

"Straight to the point!" the raven-haired man admitted, smiling. "First, I want to apologize to you about yesterday."

"Do you think I'll take that seriously when you're on my bed?"

"Yes." he shamelessly answered.

"I give up."

"Second, you made my little sister and Kuriyama dead worried!"

"Tell them I'm sorry…"

"Third, you can ask me a question!"

"What?"

"It's my turn, remember?" he reminded, "And I choose 'truth'!"

_Right… _Kanbara thought, _it was his turn…_

"Give me a minute!"

He strived to think of a question, a question that was equivalent to the dare, or even worse… Hiroomi, being the badass he was, started to count from one to sixty, which made poor Akkey felt much more pressure. Even so, he kept on thinking… and thinking…

"Sixty!" the scarf bastard exclaimed.

"H-hey!" Akihito stuttered in shock.

"So?"

"Uh…"

"Your question, Akkey?"

"Uhh…?"

* * *

"AH!" the blond wailed.

"Just a little more, Akkey…"

"O-okay…"

"Mmph… ah…"

"What the HELL? Hiroomi?!" he shouted. He was still half-asleep… Then, he checked his surroundings- a purely white room with an open window.

"You're in the hospital, silly!" Nase informed and patted the naïve lad's head.

"Huh? Wait, why-"

"Yeah, you fainted. You haven't eaten anything since the morning…" he paused as he bit his lip, "I noticed that you were pale, but I didn't think it'd end up like this…"

"I'm sorry…" Kanbara sincerely apologized.

"You have to be."

"I have a question…"

"What is it?"

"Did you ever steal Mitsuki's underwear?"

Hiroomi, getting teary-eyed, stared at him for a moment… He cannot believe Akkey could ask such a question, a very life-endangering and personal one. He just can't…

"Well?" Akkey asked to get scarf bastard's attention.

"I did… a lot of times…"

"That settles your turn then!" the specs fanatic triumphantly grinned. "I'll tell Mitsuki about that!"

Simply put, the siscon started to cry controllably while Akihito dialed her number on his cell phone.

* * *

How I thought of such a perfect question? Haha… I simply wanted revenge… Fine, I'll tell you, but this will be between only the two of us, okay? You better keep your word!

It was all because of a dream I had.

The first part went like… I already forgot, but I believe that it's not important anyway.

Then, it was cut into another scene; I was this cream brown-haired guy with two yellow clips on the left side of his hair. I really don't know how I remember this clearly, but then there was this chestnut-haired cute teenage girl, her hair tied into a fluffy left side-ponytail. And she was standing a floor above me; I guess the floor was completely transparent? A fierce wind came and blew off her short black skirt literally, revealing her undies with 'I BRO' embroidered on it. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at me in extreme disgust and kicked me off the 44th floor of the World Trade Center. I don't know how something irrational like that happened either… All I knew next is that I woke up from the weirdest dream ever that could be a new world record.

Now, promise me not to tell anyone about this… please? (Wow, I managed to rhyme earlier…)

* * *

"About the 'Truth or Dare'-"

"It already ended." Hiroomi interrupted while giving him a death glare. Holding a warm compression against his bruise, he adjusted his favorite scarf. It was the most comfortable scarf he had.

"I was going to say that too!" Akihito smiled, closing his eyes in relief. He'd never want to play a game like that EVER again! It was a fundamental life lesson learned for both of these perverts.


End file.
